Magnets
Magnets are a secondary currency used in the Scrap games and the most important resource in Scrap Clicker 2's midgame and lategame. In Scrap Clicker 2 Magnets are the second currency you will acquire in Scrap Clicker 2. They can be spent on its own set of upgrades, on upgrading Stars, and in the Skill Tree. Upgrades Earning Magnets Magnets can be earned in a variety of ways including: * Leveling Up: Magnets are awarded when the player levels up; the higher the level, the more Magnets are awarded. This can be further upgraded and sped up with upgrades such as Faster Level Up and More Magnets II. Leveling up is the most efficient way to farm Magnets. * Storms: Every 6 minutes, the player experiences a Magnet Storm in which Magnets fall from the top of the screen to the bottom. The player can then swipe them to collect Magnets. This can be reduced to 5 minutes with the help of the magnet upgrade More Storms. From x130 Stars on, the player unlocks more types of Storms, so there won't be a 100% chance of getting a Magnet Storm anymore. * League Rewards: After each team-run season, Magnets are awarded based on the team's cumulative merges. * Crazy Storm Ad Event: Summons a much more intense and crazier version of a Magnet Storm. * Mega Magnets: Unlockable in the Skill Tree at x50 Stars, players have a 0.2% chance of a large Magnet appearing; if one does happen to spawn, tapping or swiping splits it up into 50 smaller Magnets which can be collected. * Collecting Steel Beams and Tires: (x40+ and x130+ Stars, respectively. Unlocked at the Tree Upgrades): You can get up to 30 Magnets upon collecting a Steel Beam, and up to 40 upon collecting a Tire. * Converting Barrels (x15+ Stars): There's a chance (upgradeable with Bricks) to get a magnet upon converting a Barrel. * Upgrading the Scrapyard v3 '''(x75+ Stars) '''and the Scrapyard v5 (x250+ Stars): These aren't really a magnet source, but they increase the magnets you get from anywhere (v3) and level up speed (v5) quite considerably. * Passive Income (x40+ Stars): The worst source of magnets. Gets a magnet every minute. In Scrap Clicker The player can earn Magnets by opening gifts every 24 hours; the daily timer can be reduced by 15 seconds by tapping the gift. The Magnets received for gifts can be upgraded. Upgrades In Scrap Collector In Scrap Collector Magnets are used to buy 8 upgrades. You can get Magnets by leveling up or with an upgrade mentioned later. Upgrades In ScrapTD In ScrapTD, Magnets are used to buy Emotes and to buy the single Upgrade available in the game. Magnets are earned when the player wins a match with another player while having Energy. Number of magnets from 1 win: 10*1.1^(arena-1), 10 for arena 1 and maximum 17 for arena 7. In other languages Trivia *The magnet idea originally came from an early version of Music Maker. de: Währungen Category:Scrap Clicker Category:Scrap Collector Category:Scrap Clicker 2 Category:Currency Category:ScrapTD